1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting and recording user preference information in an optical disc device for copying data recorded on a first recording medium, such as a DVD-ROM (Digital Versatile Disc-Read Only Memory), onto a second recording medium, such as a DVD-RW (DVD-Rewritable).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been developed an optical disc and an optical disc device capable of reproducing large amounts of high-quality video data and high-quality audio data. For example, a DVD-ROM and a DVD player, involving an optical disc, have become increasingly popular. DVD-RW's and a DVD recorder capable of recording large amounts of high-quality video data and high-quality audio data, have also become increasingly popular as a recording medium and recorder.
If the DVD player is connected to the DVD recorder, a DVD-ROM's content data, reproduced by the DVD player, can be copied and recorded on a DVD-RW seated in the DVD recorder. Therefore, a user can easily copy and record various content data, such as movie data stored in the DVD-ROM on the DVD-RW. A variety of user information can be stored in a nonvolatile memory, such as a flash memory or an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory), contained in the DVD player in such a way that data of the DVD-ROM can be more effectively reproduced. For example, the memory may store a user's desired audio language from among a plurality of possible audio languages provided on the DVD-ROM, a user's desired sub-picture language from among a plurality of sub-picture languages, and a specific playlist and/or bookmark information selected by the user in the form of user preference information.
The user preference information can be associated with a disc ID serving as unique ID information assigned to the DVD-ROM. In this manner, the user preference information can be recorded in the memory of the DVD player, while being classified according to the disc ID. However, in accordance with the related art, the user preference information stored in the memory of the DVD player is not sent to DVD recorder. Hence, the user who later plays the DVD-RW must manually control the DVD player containing the DVD-RW to set their individual user preference information again.